


Hanged Man - Junya Confidant

by AmyAmyNight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Pet Names, Role Reversal, Screenplay/Script Format, it gets adorable near the end, junya also swears a lot, junya's got a cruuuuuuuush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAmyNight/pseuds/AmyAmyNight
Summary: I wrote this because I lost a bet over the new Smash Character. Junya gets the Hanged Man Confidant.
Relationships: Junya Kaneshiro/Original Female Character(s), Junya Kaneshiro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Rank 1: Welcome to the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> FeMC Confidant  
> SWAPS (so far, will be updated as confidant continues)  
> Junya <-> Iwai  
> Kawakami <-> Kamoshida (Kawakami is mentioned in Rank 2.)

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA is currently sitting at the front desk.]  
JUNYA: “Well, well, if it isn’t you...yeh came at just the right time, girl. Ya see, there’s been a change a’ plans. The paper bag from the other day? That’s all yers.”  
[You appear to be confused.]  
JUNYA: “Look, if anybody asks, ya picked it up somewhere. Don’t got anythin’ to do with me, understand? Didn’t see it, didn’t touch it, didn’t know about it. ‘Kay?”  
[GET ITEM! Riot Police E x1]  
JUNYA: “...Well? If that’s all ya want, then just get outta here. Ya can go shop somewhere else. “  
MORGANA: “That modified model gun should be a powerful weapon to use during Palace battles. Let’s ask him about what was inside the bag!...Just don’t freak out, Lady Rina, you can ask him. It’s not like he’s gonna hurt you.”  
[I should be able to ask him at my current GUTS level…]  
JUNYA: “So? What’re ya here for?”  
FEMC: “I want to talk about the bag.”  
JUNYA: “S’that so, huh? A’ight, i’ll talk but don’t go tellin’ anybody. That was a custom gun I modified to make it look as real as possible. Had a guy who was interested in it. I gotta thank ya for smugglin’ it out for me so them detectives didn’t even notice a goddamn thing. So, you’re gonna be my accomplice now. If ya go snitchin’ on me, i will fuckin’ bury ya.”  
FEMC: “I’m interested in guns.”  
JUNYA: “...Wha, really? A little lass like yeh, interested in my wares?”  
[JUNYA goes quiet for a moment.]  
JUNYA: “How about we talk in the back?”  
[You nod.]

[You and JUNYA go into the back of the store. JUNYA sits down.]  
JUNYA: “So, who the hell are ya?”  
FEMC: “A gun enthusiast.”  
JUNYA: “You’re fuckin’ with me. I can’t believe that a lady like ya would be interested in this stuff. But eh, who am I to judge? Ya certainly got the heart for it...You’re a strange little missy, ya are.”  
[JUNYA thinks to himself.]  
JUNYA: “Actually...yeah, this could work. I’ll help ya with your little wish. Lemme say this though, it ain’t for free. These things are worth hundreds of thousands of yen per unit. Sometimes, even the millions, dependin’ on my mood that day.”  
FEMC: “This sounds suspicious…”  
JUNYA: “I know, but keep listenin’. Look, i’ll let ya in on a little secret of mine. This whole airsoft thing’s a front. I actually got this little number when Iwai dumped it to make waves in the organised crime scene. I ain’t actually that bad of a guy, y’know. I can compromise. You help me out with this little “business” of mine and I’ll introduce ya to some of the special wares I got here with good prices for a little punk rock girl like yerself. Whaddya say, huh?”  
FEMC: “I have to be honest, it sounds like a terrible deal.”  
JUNYA: “Alright, i’ll give ya that. It sounds bad when I’m sayin’ it but in action, it’s great. If these evil asshats wanna play rough, i’m all fuckin’ for it. Don’t say a word ‘bout this. Just listen to me and we’ll be on easy street.”  
[We won’t be able to get much stronger if I don’t accept his offer…]  
JUNYA: “Now, lemme ask ya again. Whaddya say, huh? We got a deal or are you just wastin’ my time?”  
FEMC: “Ok. I’ll do what I can.”  
JUNYA: “There’s a good girl. A’ight, i’ll work on that special menu for yeh. Ya better be grateful ‘cause I don’t do this for just anybody.”  
[You nod.]  
[I made a deal with JUNYA…I should be able to ask him to customize guns for me now, in exchange for helping him out…]

[The scene stops, returning FEM MC to the interrogation with SAE.]  
SAE: “It seems you had model guns in your possession as well. Their detail goes beyond a simple hobby. I’m sure some people believed those guns were real. You’ll tell me how you procured them, won’t you? Spill it!!”  
[The scene returns back to FEM MC and JUNYA.]

_"I am thou. Thou art I. Thou has acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breakth thy chains of captivity. With the birth of the Hanged Man Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power."_

[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona Rank 1: Starter Customization. Allows you to customize your gun and install upgrades.]

JUNYA: “I should also add though, if I don’t got any business, I’ll have yeh do some chores for me. I bet you’re all excited, bein’ an enthusiast and all.”  
[You appear worried but nod. You and JUNYA head out of the Airsoft Shop.]  
JUNYA: “Here. That’s my contact info. When I text ya, that’ll mean that i need a extra set a’ hands at the shop. If ya get caught though, I never met ya and it’s nothin’ to do with me. Ya got that? If ya want somethin’, ya gotta work for it, y’know?”  
FEMC: “Just leave it to me.”  
JUNYA: “Hm, well, we’ll just have to see how good ya really are. The point is, we got a deal and ya better put yer back into workin’. A’ight, so ya best be goin’ home right about now. I’ll see ya later, part-timer.”  
[You nod and head home.]


	2. Rank 2: First Day on the Job

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA is currently sitting at the front desk.]  
JUNYA: “Hey, did ya hear ‘bout this? Some high-school teacher got arrested. Homeroom Teacher got ‘erself in a deep crock a’ shit. Sadayo? More like Sadistic. Heh-heh-heh...yeah, my humor’s bad. Anyway, you’re here ‘cause ya saw my message, right?”  
FEMC: “I want to work.”  
JUNYA: “A’ight, you’re in luck, ‘cause I got a job for yeh right now. Don’t worry ‘bout it bein’ difficult or nothin’, it’s actually pretty basic. Even a trained toucan couldn’t fuck it up.”  
[I feel like I can become closer to JUNYA thanks to the Hanged Man Persona HUA PO…I feel like my bond with JUNYA will grow stronger soon.]  
MORGANA: “What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hang out with Junya?”  
FEMC: “Sure.”  
JUNYA: “Right, well, i’m meetin’ with a guy at the diner after this so I need yeh to sit close by. When I give yeh the signal, call me. The signal is me coughin’. Ya got all that? ‘Cause I’m only gonna tell ya once. Now, let’s go.”  
MORGANA: “Well, I’m gonna walk around. Let me know when you’re ready to leave.”

[You and JUNYA head to the diner. JUNYA meets up with a thuggish man.]  
THUGGISH MAN: “A diner, huh? I thought only old farts come to places like this. You’ve really changed, Kaneshiro.”  
JUNYA: “Well, it’s decent and cheap, ain’t it? This place ain’t worth knockin’ down, y’know?”  
THUGGISH MAN: “Hah, that’s comin’ from the guy who managed to not only bamboozle but also beat the crap outta Iwai’s goons!”  
JUNYA: “Look, yeh don’t need to exaggerate that crap.”  
THUGGISH MAN: “Anyway, what did ya wanna talk about?”  
JUNYA: “Right, uh...how’s he doin’, what’s-his-name...Tsuda-san? Yeah. That guy. How’s he?”  
THUGGISH MAN: “He’s the same as always. Why do you ask?”  
JUNYA: “Ah, nothin’ much, just saw ‘im lurkin’ round the corner the other day.”  
THUGGISH MAN: “Huh? Didn’t you two cut ties when you fell out with Iwai? Why’re you askin’ about him now?”  
JUNYA: “Well, it was fuckin’ ages ago, y’see...figured it’s time that I buried the hatchet with the guy. Though, it’s not like I can just walk up to ‘im.”  
THUGGISH MAN: “Ohhhh, I gotcha. You’re still tryin’ to uphold the ol’ code of honor, huh? Okay, i’ll tell him you wanna meet up!”  
JUNYA: “No, ya idiot…! I just wanna end up in the same place at the same time. Make it look inconspicuous. Like a coincidence.”  
THUGGISH MAN: “Well...in that case, Shibaura might work. Y’know, we’re talkin’ about redevelopin’ it.”   
JUNYA: “Shibaura…”  
[JUNYA coughs.]  
FEMC: “Ok, I should call him…”  
[You call JUNYA.]  
THUGGISH MAN: “Huh? You sick or somethin’?”  
JUNYA: “Nah, nah. It’s just a cold. Nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”  
[JUNYA’s phone rings.]  
JUNYA: “Hello? Yeah, how’s it goin’?...What, yer order’s all wrong? Ah, damn. I’ll come over and take care of it for yeh.”  
[JUNYA looks over at the thuggish man.]  
JUNYA: “Sorry, I gotta get outta here. Work shit, y’know. I’ll talk to yeh some other time, ‘kay?”  
THUGGISH MAN: “A’ight. See ya.”  
  
[JUNYA leaves. You’re still on the phone. You look over at the thuggish man.]  
JUNYA: “Ok, whatever yeh do, do not hang up. Masa’s still on the phone, ain’t he? Stay quiet so I can hear what he’s sayin’.”  
MASA: “Tsuda-san. It’s Masa. Junya was askin’ me about you. I did just like you told me though.”  
[The thuggish man looks at you.]  
MASA: “The hell are you lookin’ at?”  
FEMC: “Oh, sorry. I must have been daydreaming.”  
[You turn away. MASA returns to the call.]  
MASA: “Nah, it’s nothin’. Some weird girl was starin’ at me. Anyways, Junya prolly heard ‘bout that deal of yours and now he’s tryin’ to squeeze cash outta you...Ah, sorry!! No, it’s...yes, sorry...Yes, I understand.”  
[MASA leaves.]  
JUNYA: “A deal…? Somethin’s not right here. I think somebody’s tryna fuck with me.”  
FEMC: “What should I do now?”  
JUNYA: “Yer all good for today. I’ll have to thank ya in person later. Honestly, at any rate, wasn’t expectin’ too much from ya. But hey, like I said, even a trained toucan couldn’t fuck it up. Looks like you’re gonna be some use to me. I’ll be countin’ on ya.”   
[I feel like my bond with JUNYA is growing deeper…]

[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona Rank 2. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Hanged Man arcana.]

JUNYA: “Good work today, girl. Order yerself somethin’ nice as a reward. Bring back the receipt so I can pay ya back for it. See ya later.”  
[I feel like helping JUNYA with his work has honed my PROFICENCY…]


	3. Rank 3: Store Tour

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA is currently sitting at the front desk.]  
JUNYA: “Ey, you’re here. Nice. So, ya saw my message, right?”  
FEMC: “I want to work.”  
JUNYA: “A’ight then. Today, I’ll show ya ‘round the shop. Should be a cakewalk for some gun enthusiast like you, right?”  
[I feel like my bond with JUNYA will grow stronger soon.]  
MORGANA: “What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hang out with Junya?”  
FEMC: “Sure.”  
JUNYA: “Heh, well, you’ll be considered an employee so no folks get suspicious of ya comin’ in and outta the shop, if ya catch my drift. And what I mean is bring the goods to the back.”

[You go behind the front desk of Untouchable with JUNYA beside you.]  
JUNYA: “Right, ya gotta learn quick, girl, so yeh can start lookin’ like a normal employee. Remember, this is s’pose to be just an airsoft shop and nothin’ else. Although...well, the customers have been runnin’ a little thin recently. Yeh see, some loser on the internet’s claimin’ that i’m sellin’ knock-offs. And a bad rap like that is real hard to shake off.”  
FEMC: “Yeah...I know how that feels…”  
JUNYA: “Really? Yer goin’ through somethin’ like that too, missy? Though, I guess yeh wouldn’t be doin’ this if ya weren’t...Don’t gimme the details though, it ain’t none of my business…”  
[JUNYA folds his arms.]  
JUNYA: “Anyhow, I should prolly fill ya in on what’s goin’ on here since yer workin’ here from here-on out. Bastard behind that rumor’s probably Tsuda. Ya remember ‘im from the diner the other day? Guy’s the second in command of the Hashiba Clan. Same clan I was in when I was in the Yakuza. Way way before the fallout with Iwai.”  
FEMC: “Heh, I knew you were a thug.”  
JUNYA: “Well, ain’t you got some nerve? Anyways, Tsuda was kinda my main guy back at the clan. Let’s just say that, uh...things haven’t been lookin’ too great ever since me an’ Iwai fell out a’ favor with each other. Problem is that I’m pretty well known in the underground. With just one crossed line or one wayward pinch of bad luck or just even one bad move...and, well…”  
[JUNYA puts up a finger gun to his head and acts like he’s firing it.]  
JUNYA: “Boom. Two right in the back a’ my head. That’s why I’ve decided to keep yeh around. You look normal and plain but yeh got courage. Makes yeh a perfect girl for snoopin’ on Tsuda. I just hope I ain’t scarin’ ya off with all this talk.”  
FEMC: “Well, we did make a deal.”  
JUNYA: “Heh...idiot. I’ll admit, I do have a bit of a soft spot for idiots like yeh...So, you’ve got the gist of what’s goin’ on. You’ll be workin’ with that in mind, ‘kay? I’m expectin’ a lot from yeh. And before I forget, I’ll add to the special menu to thank ya for the info yeh got me.”  
[It feels like my bond with JUNYA is growing even deeper...]

[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona Rank 3: Camo Customization. Allows you to customize camouflage on your gun which can inflict ailments.]

YOUNG MAN’S VOICE: “H-hello…”  
JUNYA: “Hmm…?”  
[JUNYA turns around to see an EARNEST BOY.]  
JUNYA: “Agh, Damn it, how many times do I have to tell yeh to stop comin’ round here?”  
EARNEST BOY: “B-but...um…”  
FEMC: “Is he one of your customers?”  
JUNYA: “Shuddup. This ain’t any of yer business...Look, Kaoru, just go home and study, ‘kay? Ya have entrance exams comin’ up, y’know.”  
KAORU: “Umm...okay…”  
[KAORU looks at you. He blushes.]  
KAORU: “O-oh, um...i-i guess i’ll be going then…”  
[KAORU leaves.]  
JUNYA: “That’s Kaoru...my son. He’s always askin’ me if he can help out here and he’s worryin’ about what I’m gettin’ up to...I probably shouldn’t be tellin’ you this stuff though, missy. It’s odd that he reacted that way around yeh though...anyway, ya can head home for today. Nice work, missy.”  
[I feel like helping JUNYA with his work has honed my PROFICENCY…]  
JUNYA: "I'll see ya later."


	4. Rank 4: A 100 Million Yen Deal

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA’s sitting at the front desk yet again.]  
JUNYA: “Oh, hey. Yer here. A’ight, this time I’m gonna have ya get some info for me. But you’re gonna be on yer own. I’ve gotta take care of some other business.”  
[I feel like my bond with JUNYA will grow stronger soon.]  
JUNYA: “So, this time around, the guy I’m talkin’ about? He’s homeless but he knows what’s up fer sure. He’ll be hangin’ round in Shibuya. Get the info on the rumor ‘bout the underground deal and don’t look too suspicious. I’m gonna be doin’ somethin’ else in the background so I’ll be countin’ on ya. Good luck and don’t fuck it up.”  
[You nod.]

  
[You head to Shibuya to meet up with a HOMELESS MAN.]  
HOMELESS MAN: “So, you wanna know about some underground business deals, huh…? Y’know, you can just look it up...you have the internet, don’t you? Or...maybe you’re looking for something more. I can see it in your eyes...Who sent you here?”  
FEMC: “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you.”  
HOMELESS MAN: “Stickin’ to the code of honor, huh? Not bad for a little girl like yourself...Alright, just act like I was mumblin’ to myself, ok? No promises that I’m gonna say anything useful either.”  
[The HOMELESS MAN whispers to you.]  
HOMELESS MAN: “An exec from the Hong Kong Mafia came to Japan sometime ‘round New Years of this year...Somethin’ big went down with a huge asian investor. Deal was around 100 million yen. Though, you’d figure somethin’ that massive would get more people talkin’ about it…Maybe they leased it to some high-end club to keep it as private as possible? Didn’t hear anything about that though.”  
[The HOMELESS MAN backs away from you.]  
HOMELESS MAN: “Alright, we’re done here. Go.”  
[You leave Shibuya and head back to the airsoft shop.]

[You arrive back at Untouchable where you hear voices.]  
INTIMIDATING VOICE: “Your store is impressive as always! Great stuff, Junya!”  
JUNYA: “Well, it’s nice to hear that comin’ from yeh, Tsuda-san.”  
TSUDA: “I bet you could start a war with realistic models like these! Seriously, they’re incredible! I should probably get goin’ now.”  
[TSUDA walks over with JUNYA following.]  
TSUDA: “Hmm?”  
JUNYA: “Welcome.”  
[TSUDA looks over at JUNYA.]  
TSUDA: “Alright, Junya. I’ll take one of everything you’ve shown me today. I’ll need an entire arsenal. How long would that take?”  
JUNYA: “Depends on how quick the parts come in...some stuff’s probably gotta go through customs. Not sure how long though, that’s totally outta my control...”  
TSUDA: “Tell me, Junya...what’s your son’s name, Kaoru-kun, was it?”  
[JUNYA’s eyes widen slightly.]  
JUNYA: “...Yeah…’s right...why?”  
TSUDA: “Well, if you don’t deliver on time, I may as well tell him your little secret…”  
JUNYA: “...Don’t. Don’t you fuckin’ dare.”  
TSUDA: “I wonder, how will he react if he knew his father used to be in the Yakuza and even fell out with Iwai? I suppose if things go sour, we could try to sell him again.”  
JUNYA: “If you even touch him, I will fuckin’ gut you.”  
TSUDA: “Good luck. Remember, one false move and you’re dead...but I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long considering your short-fused temper-”  
JUNYA: “A’ight, a’ight, geez!! I’ll put a rush on your fuckin’ order, ya happy now?!”  
TSUDA: “Oh, very much so. Well, I look forward to hearing from you again soon…”  
[TSUDA looks at you.]  
TSUDA: “Oh, i’m so sorry you had to hear all of that, miss...and also sorry you had to wait so long.”  
  
[TSUDA leaves. As soon as he leaves, JUNYA growls.]  
JUNYA: “That son of a bitch…!!”  
FEMC: “So that was Tsuda?”  
JUNYA: “Yeah, that’s him…God, I’m so sorry yeh had to see that. Anyway, how’d it go with the homeless whats-his-fuck?”  
FEMC: “A 100 million yen deal with the Hong Kong Mafia.”  
JUNYA: “So, someone made a big deal with the Hong Kong Mafia worth around 100 million yen? And it happened sometime around New Years…y’know, I wouldn’t be surprised if that fuckin’ asshole Tsuda’s in on that shit. The bastard’s been braggin’ about makin’ a big score he made right at the start of the year. Looks like i’ve got some research to do...Heh, thanks, girlie. With the info yeh gave me, I’ll be sure to scare the shit outta Tsuda.”  
FEMC: “Hey, where’s my reward?”  
JUNYA: “Pfft, you’re a demandin’ little cutie-pie, ain’t ya?”  
[JUNYA realises what he just said.]  
JUNYA: “...Uhhh...but, the reward thing’s for another time! Anyway, I can’t wait to see the look on that asshole’s face. Been ages since I felt this excited! And it’s all thanks to you, honey. Turns out you’re pretty useful!”  
[JUNYA realises again what he just said.]  
JUNYA: “Uhh, yeah! Yeah, you’re doin’ pretty good, girl. Keep up the good work.”  
  
[It feels like my bond with JUNYA is growing even deeper...]

[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona Rank 4. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Hanged Man arcana.]  
  
JUNYA: “So, I’m gonna head home early and spend some time with Kaoru to celebrate. Damn fine job ya done, sweetie. Now get outta here.”  
[I feel like helping JUNYA with his work has honed my PROFICENCY…]  
[JUNYA’s realising yet again what he’s saying.]  
JUNYA: “Damn it, why do I keep doin’ that…?! Uhh, anyway...see ya later!”


	5. Rank 5: There's Something About Kaoru

[Last night, as you’re heading to Cafe LeBlanc, you received a call from JUNYA…]  
JUNYA: “Ey, ‘s me. Wanted to give yeh a fair warnin’ before I go home to Kaoru. Ya got me some good intel, missy. I appreciate the hell outta that. But now, Tsuda knows your face and that could land ya in some deep shit.”  
FEMC: “I agree…”  
JUNYA: “Well, you’re catchin’ on fast, ain’t ya? Thanks to that, Tsuda knows we’re connected at least...Which means the stunt we pulled on Masa ain’t workin’ on him...well, what’s done is done. If one method ain’t gonna work then we’ll think of somethin’ else. Ain’t that right, sweetheart?...And I did it again, damn it! Look, I’ll think about our next move so don’t do anythin’ stupid. When I need help, i’ll get in touch, ‘kay? Be ready.”

* * *

[A week later, you’re at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA’s sitting at the front desk.]  
  
JUNYA: “Regardless of the weather outside, I gotta run the AC so my merch stays in good condition...If it’s too cold for you, put on a jacket, girl. So, whaddya want today?”  
FEMC: “I want to work.”  
JUNYA: “A’ight...get to work, ya little gun girl.”

[You work at the Airsoft Shop. After work, You and JUNYA go into the back of the store. JUNYA sits down.]  
JUNYA: “All right...that’s all good for today. Oh, uh...there’s somethin’ I wanna talk to you about. It’s about that secret Tsuda mentioned...it’s uh...more deeper than me bein’ in the yakuza. Lemme say this, Kaoru has no idea ‘bout what I’m gonna tell ya so for all that is good, do NOT tell him anything. Promise?”  
FEMC: “I promise.”  
JUNYA: “Alright...here goes. Back when I was in the Hashiba Clan, some lady came around our office. I think around over ten years ago. She had a baby with her and she went on and on about wantin’ to sell it. Figured she was just some junkie who was desperate for drug money. As I told ‘er no, she just put the baby down and bolted. That baby was Kaoru. Thinkin’ back, i’m not sure why I took him in...Not helpin’ matters was the fact that me and Iwai fell outta favor with each other. So, I ended up havin’ to leave and now i’m stuck runnin’ some airsoft shop that ain’t even bein’ run as an airsoft shop in the first place. Like I said, it’s all a front. Every day’s an uphill battle and I’ve gotta do my damn hardest to stay in the shadows. And Kaoru doesn’t know a single thing.”  
FEMC: “Why not?”  
JUNYA: “ _...Gee, I have noooo idea why._ Maybe because it’s the fucking yakuza and Kaoru would flip his shit? After all, I went through the same thing with my mother...that girl would go out drinkin’ and runnin’ around town with guys all night...I couldn’t stand that shit. I hated seein’ her like that. I didn’t want Kaoru to go through the same crap and I wanna give him the good childhood I never had…”  
  
[You notice JUNYA’s holding back his tears.]  
  
JUNYA: “God...damn it…! I did everythin’ accordin’ to the code and Tsuda’s still draggin’ me in this shit! Once he found out I ran this shop, he would force me to make custom models for him otherwise, that asshole would threaten to tell Kaoru everything…!! He’s got all sorts of shit! Not just on Kaoru but on me and my family!! If Kaoru found out, i’d be fucking destroyed! But I know Tsuda won’t stop. He’ll tell anyone who gives ‘im an ear, that bastard!! When it’s all said and done, he’ll take whatever the fuck he wants...if word gets out, Kaoru will be treated just the same as me! After all, apparently shitty parents also make shitty kids...And once that stigma’s on him, it’ll never go away. When everything goes wrong, the blame with be on him...That’s what happened to me after all...That’s why I turned to the damn Yakuza. Nobody else accepted me. And that’s also why I can’t turn Tsuda down. He’s got too much power on me.”  
FEMC: “Don’t cry, Junya...”  
JUNYA: “I’m not cryin’...but thanks for bein’ concerned, I guess...Kaoru’s probably sick of having someone as weak as me as a dad...I tried to stall Tsuda with some bullshit prototypes to stall him when I tried to think of how to stop him...but the bastard’s keepin’ his cards close to his chest. He somehow caught wind of what I was doin’ and now he’s keepin’ tabs on me. Luckily, you showed up to save me, girl...heh, uh...I have been goin’ on a whole lot, huh? You probably don’t want nothin’ to do with me after that.”  
FEMC: “I’ll stick around for the guns.”  
JUNYA: “You’re really into this shit, huh? Oh, right, I just remembered that I never rewarded you for that info...how about a discount on the special menu? That’ll make ya happy, right, darlin’?”  
[It feels like my bond with JUNYA is growing even deeper...]

[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona Rank 5: Discount. Decreases the cost of gun customization.]

JUNYA: “...Look, it’s pretty late. Yeh should be gettin’ home. Kaoru’s been eatin’ a ton lately after cram school. Probably gonna be goin’ through another growth spurt soon. I’m closin’ up for today. You should get home too.”  
[I feel like helping JUNYA with his work has honed my PROFICENCY…]  
JUNYA: "I'll see ya later."

[As you head home, you get a call from JUNYA.]  
JUNYA: “Hey, uh...sorry if I’m botherin’ yeh. I didn’t mean to spill my guts on ya...But I’ve gotta protect that secret no matter what. For Kaoru’s sake.”  
FEMC: “You’re right.”  
JUNYA: “Yeah, i’ll do whatever it takes. I guess that’s why I brought it up after all. Right now, I still don’t know what Tsuda’s gonna do next. We gotta stay on guard 24/7. Don’t wanna get killed in yer sleep, do yeh? Right. See you for real.”


	6. Rank 6: Kaoru Explains It All

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA is currently sitting at the front desk.]  
JUNYA: “Everybody has a secret they don’t want anybody to know...I don’t even use a PC because if I got hacked, i’d be fucked. So, you’re here ‘cause ya saw my message, right?”  
FEMC: “I want to work.”  
JUNYA: “A’ight. This security escort is really important to me. So important that i can only trust yeh with it. Will ya take care of it for me?”  
[I feel like I can become closer to JUNYA thanks to the Hanged Man Persona ORTHRUS…I feel like my bond with JUNYA will grow stronger soon.]  
JUNYA: “The person you’ll be escorting...is Kaoru. Get dinner with him in that diner in Shibuya. I’ve gotta deal with business with Tsuda. Don’t feel too pressured but at the same time, do not, under any circumstances, fuck it up. I’ll be there after I’m done with Tsuda. Understand?”

[You nod, heading to the diner to meet KAORU. You and KAORU sit in a booth.]  
KAORU: “My dad’s really late, huh...he’s the one who asked us here too. You know, it’s pretty rare for him to invite people out like this. He must see something in you, Rina-chan. I doubt he’d ever actually admit it though...Anyway, did he say anything to you? About...me weighing him down?”  
FEMC: “No. Nothing even close.”  
KAORU: “Oh, well...he’s been acting super weird lately. More than anything, he’s been stressed out and he even mentioned my name on the phone a few times...Every time I asked him about it, it’s the same response…”Don’t worry about it, it ain’t nothin’ that bad.” I know he has a wicked temper which really doesn’t help matters. I’m just so anxious about him, We’re supposed to be a family after all. I’m not sure if you know this but...I know he’s not my real father. He took me in after my parents died in a car crash. Apparently, he was a good friend of theirs. I can’t remember a thing about them though. I...wonder if my dad considers me as family at all.”  
FEMC: “Of course he does, Kaoru!”  
KAORU: “R-really? You think so? Now that I’m thinking about it...did you see the various chains and rings on him? Dad never told me that he had a fortune to him...I remember from the car crash that I had a scar on my neck from the car crash and the other kids would pick on me for it...Dad would always come home to find me in tears...So, that’s why he got a gecko tattoo on his neck. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen it but it’s there. He said it could be the new family crest. Turns out geckos symbolise protecting one’s home and family. I almost forgot about that. Maybe he really does care about me…”  
[JUNYA walks in.]  
JUNYA: “Heya. Sorry ‘bout the hold up. You two look like you’re havin’ fun. Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout?”  
FEMC: “Just dates.”  
JUNYA: “Ahaha, I see! I guess you’re settin’ him up with one of your girl friends or somethin’?”  
KAORU: “Th-that’s not what we were talking about!”  
JUNYA: “Well, anyway, i can’t stay long. Got some errands to sort out, y’see. Figured that it’d be nicer to drop by instead of tellin’ yeh over the phone.”  
KAORU: “...What errands? Or can you not tell me?”  
JUNYA: “...Uhhh...what’s that s’posed to mean? It’s just work stuff. Right, darlin’?”  
FEMC: “Right…”  
JUNYA: “See? Just as I said.”  
KAORU: “Well...okay…”  
JUNYA: “Oh, and I’m almost done with figurin’ out what happened with that deal we were talkin’ about. I’m gonna go meet with the guy who set it up. I’ll fill ya in on the details another time. Anyway, it’s all thanks to yeh, sweetheart. It’s real nice to have a reliable part-timer to help ‘round the shop.”  
[I feel like my bond with JUNYA is growing deeper…]

[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona Rank 6. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Hanged Man arcana.]

KAORU: “Um...you’re not getting yourself into anything dangerous, are you?”  
JUNYA: “Nah, nah, ‘course not! Well, I’m gonna get outta here. Ya can hang on to my wallet, Kaoru. Eat as much as yeh want.”  
KAORU: “See you at home…”  
[KAORU and I ate dinner together.]

[After dinner, you head back to Cafe LeBlanc. JUNYA calls you.]  
JUNYA: “Hey, uh, thanks for lookin’ after Kaoru. With you coverin’ me, I’d say we’ve got some good business gettin’ done. Looks like you and Kaoru really hit it off. Glad to see you two got along, heh…”  
FEMC: “Well, it did come easier.”  
JUNYA: “That was kinda what I was hopin’ when I asked ya to do this for me...To be honest, things went even better than I expected they would. Well, I figured I would get some security but I guess that’s not all you’re good for, huh, honey?...Damn it, just caught it again, why does that keep happening?!”  
FEMC: “Well, maybe you’ve grown fond of me.”  
JUNYA: “...H-huh? Uhh...well...uh...y-y’see...H-hey, looks like I’ve got another customer, I’ll talk to ya later, bye!”  
[JUNYA hangs up.] 


	7. Rank 7: The Truth About Tsuda

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA is currently sitting at the front desk.]  
JUNYA: “Ey, you’re here. Nice. So, ya saw my message, right?”  
FEMC: “I want to work.”  
JUNYA: “...A’ight, there’s somethin’ I’ve gotta tell yeh ‘bout.”  
[I feel like my bond with JUNYA will grow stronger soon.]  
FEMC: “Ok then.”  
JUNYA: “Follow me to the back, sweetheart.”

  
[You and JUNYA go into the back of the store. JUNYA folds his arms.]  
JUNYA: “A’ight, I’ve found out what Tsuda’s weakness is. While you were out with Kaoru, I managed to get some good info on ‘im. Turns out, my guessin’ was right on the mark. Tsuda was the crazy bastard on the otha end of that Hong Kong mafia deal. Paid ‘em off for a huge arsenal of guns of all stripes. But here’s where things get super interestin’. Ya see, if he was smugglin’ in all that crap, why come to me, huh? That seems off, don’t it, hon-bun?”  
FEMC: “Yeah, it does!”  
JUNYA: “Yeah, it sure is, huh? Piece of shit’s tryin’ to lord his position on me yet he don’t got shit! What I mean is that...The hong kong guys probably didn’t pay off their part of the deal. They just took his money and when it came to guns, they fucked ‘im over. Masa did tell me somethin’ weird when you and Kaoru were at the diner though. Apparently, that clan’s been treatin’ the Hong Kong thing like it was a massive success. So, that means Tsuda was lyin’ and pullin’ shit outta his ass the whole time. Which meant he was cornered in usin’ me as a back-up plan to cover up his mistake.”  
FEMC: “You have to admit, he’s clever.”  
JUNYA: “Yeah, he always was a sneaky bastard. Don’t matter though. Because as soon as I tell the clan, he’s fucked six ways till Sunday. So, Tsuda can’t intimidate me no more. That and Kaoru won’t end up bein’ labelled like I was. He’ll be a regular, respected adult. Somethin’ I could only dream of bein’...I’m gonna talk to Tsuda himself first though. Gotta respect the Yakuza code. So, uh...if anythin’ happens to me, take care of Kaoru, ‘kay, sweetheart?”  
FEMC: “Alright then...Darling.”  
[JUNYA blushes. He steps back slightly.]  
JUNYA: “W-woah, d-did you just...uh…a-anyway, Tsuda’s really dangerous, y’know. He could put two at the back of my head at any moment. Could get rid a’ me at any time unless I had a witness...Wait a minute, i’ve got yeh! I want ya to come talk to Tsuda with me, ‘kay? Don’t worry, he ain’t gonna lay a finger on a civilian, unless he wants to get his shit kicked in by everything and everyone. If ya come as my witness, this’ll be a lot smoother. Right...so, it’s a deal. Lemme think of a reward for ya, Gotta thank yeh for the info and for bein’ my witness.”  
FEMC: “How about a kiss for luck?”  
[JUNYA gets even more flustered.]  
JUNYA: “H-hey, come on! I-i know i’ve been callin’ yeh cutesy nicknames but...y’know, I’m not gonna be able to handle it if ya keep flirtin’ with me! Uhh...h-how about I work on that menu extra hard, yeah? That should be good!”  
  
[I feel like my bond with JUNYA is growing deeper…]

[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona Rank 7. Expert Customization: Unlocks more parts for customization.]

JUNYA: “Well, I’ll hit you up when it’s time. We can do it, girl...Thanks for today.”

[That night, as you’re heading to Cafe LeBlanc, you received a call from JUNYA…]  
JUNYA: “Ey, ‘s me. About the witness talk earlier. Just wanted to remind yeh that it’s too late to back out now. Not that I think you would anyway...if the worst should happen, I’ll protect yeh. Considerin’ who we’re dealin’ with, it wouldn’t be wise to take any chances.”  
FEMC: “Bring it on.”  
JUNYA: “Heh...you got guts, girl. I love that about ya...uh...n-not that I mean it that way, it’s just...look, you’re gonna need more that to get by in this world. Nothin’s that simple. I know I shouldn’t be draggin’ a girl like yeh into this shit but I really rely on yeh right now. When everything’s ready, i’ll hit ya up. Later.”


	8. Rank 8: Lava Under The Bridge

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA’s at the front desk.]  
JUNYA: “It’s been real cold lately but I’ve gotta watch out for dust and humidity. Static electricity is a bitch to detail work so I’ve gotta keep an eye out for it. Anyway, yeh got the message, huh? I’ve got a huge favor to ask of yeh this time. I wanna settle things with Tsuda. Mind comin’ with me as a witness? I’ll try my hardest to protect ya but I can’t guarantee yer safety, princess. You can say no.”  
[Should I go with JUNYA to meet with TSUDA as his witness? With my overflowing GUTS, I feel like I can follow him anywhere! I feel like I can become closer to JUNYA thanks to the Hanged Man Persona HECATONCHEIRES…I feel like my bond with JUNYA will grow stronger soon.]  
  
FEMC: “I’ll go with you.”  
JUNYA: “S’that right? Thanks, girl. It’s gonna be under the girder bridge. Ain’t too far from ‘ere, actually. All yeh gotta do is follow me.”

[You and JUNYA head to the girder bridge to meet TSUDA.]  
TSUDA: “...So, you know about everything then?...Wait a minute. That’s the girl from your shop, isn’t it? I should have known she was working with you!”  
JUNYA: “Cut the crap, Tsuda. She’s just here as my witness today. Now, here’s the deal. I’ll be very happy to keep my mouth shut about your cocked-up deal if you stay the absolute fuck away from my family. That includes me, Kaoru...and this girl here.”  
TSUDA: “Hmph. So, you’re still sticking to the code, even after you left after that fall-out with Iwai. I’m surprised he hasn’t murdered you by now.”  
JUNYA: “Ok, that was below the belt. But y’know, rules ain’t supposed to be broken.”  
TSUDA: “Heh...so even after all this time, you’re still as sharp as ever, Kaneshiro. Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch. I bet I would have never got duped by those hong-kong motherfuckers if I had you on my side. Instead, I’m stuck dealing with the mess that idiot Masa made for me…”  
[TSUDA looks at you.]  
TSUDA: “Ey, girl. Sorry for getting a lovely lady like yourself wrapped up in our bullshit feud. I hope dealing with all this Yakuza business wasn’t too much trouble.”  
FEMC: “I did it all for Junya.”  
JUNYA: “Heh...thanks. Anyway, Tsuda...gotta be honest here, ain’t this shit a goddamn pain in the ass? But it don’t matter now since you’re pretty much done.”  
TSUDA: “I don’t think you understand, Kaneshiro…”  
[TSUDA pulls a gun on JUNYA. JUNYA backs up.]  
JUNYA: “Holy fuckin’ shit!”  
TSUDA: “You’re not the one who gets to make the decisions here!”  
JUNYA: “Tsuda, what the fuck are yeh doin’…?!”  
TSUDA: “I’m done playing nice with you. You’re gonna make me what I need one way or another, Junya! And if you can’t do it fast, both your son and your little “witness” are going to pay dearly for it!”  
JUNYA: “Tsuda, for fuck’s sake, who pulls a gun outta fuckin’ nowhere?! Ain’t yeh supposed to be betta than this...?!”  
TSUDA: “Things have changed, Junya. You’re hung up on pride and duty and all that bullshit but you know what? Nobody gives a fuck about your goddamn code of honor anymore!”  
JUNYA: “You bastard…!”  
TSUDA: “Now, you listen to me, you fat piece of shit. You’re gonna make me those guns and you’re going to do it fast. Don’t make me tell you again.”  
[TSUDA leaves.]  
  
JUNYA: “Holy shit, has Tsuda become a goddamn psychopath the last time I saw ‘im…?! Based on what happened here, as soon as I give him the finished guns he’s lookin’ for, I’m fucked. Damn it all…”  
[JUNYA looks at you.]  
JUNYA: “Look, darlin’. You should prolly go. I don’t got any more tasks for yeh. Just forget all a’this.”  
FEMC: “I will.”  
JUNYA: “Good. This ain’t nothin’ that a girl like yeh can handle. I’m...gonna have to make those guns for ‘im. I gotta do whatever I gotta do to protect Kaoru. Even if it means helpin’ out that fuckin’ psychopath.”  
[It seems like JUNYA’s been painted into a corner...He might end up dead if i don’t do something about TSUDA soon.]  
JUNYA: “Tsuda...when he’d become such a heartless bastard?”  
FEMC: “What’s his full name?”  
JUNYA: “Huh? Why do yeh wanna know, sweetheart?...Y’know what, y’prolly should know. He’s Akimitsu Tsuda. He was famous around here for bein’ an incredible martial artist back in the day. If you see him ‘round town, run. Run like the fuckin’ hills. Go to the police if ya gotta. They’ll keep yeh safe, so long as ya tell ‘em who’s after yeh. Anyways, we’re done here. Thanks for all the help you’ve been givin’ me...and...well, uh, never mind. I had somethin’ else but...y’know, it don’t matter at all.”  
[JUNYA leaves.]

[Time-Lapse: FEMC has successfully stole Tsuda’s heart. You receive a text from JUNYA.]

JUNYA: “Ey, I wanna talk to ya ‘bout somethin’ and it ain’t a job this time. It’s good news. Can yeh stop by the shop?”  
FEMC: “Sure. I’ll be there.”  
JUNYA: “A’ight. Just go to the back.”

[You head to the back of Untouchable to meet JUNYA.]  
JUNYA: “Ey, you’re just the girl I wanted to talk to. Tsuda rang me up earlier and told me to forget ‘bout everythin’ he was threatenin’ with me with. I honestly thought he was bullshittin’ me at first but I ain’t seen or heard from him since. Almost felt like I was talkin’ to the old Tsuda I knew before shit went down. Ye really think someone can go through such a drastic change in a snap like that?”  
FEMC: “I dunno.”  
JUNYA: “What kinda answer is that? I mean, I know I ain’t one ta talk but yeh really gotta take this a little more seriously, missy. Anyway, I know somethin’s still off but at least Tsuda’s finally off my fuckin’ back. And that probably means our deal’s done, right? Your end was drivin’ Tsuda away and yeh did that and then some. I know I kinda fired yeh and all but...I’d be happy if yeh wanna still work with me. I understand if yeh don’t wanna though ‘cause you’ve got all sortsa commitments…”  
FEMC: “Well, if you pay me well, darling.”  
JUNYA: “Heh...heh...you’ve still got yer courage, don’t ya, hon-bun? Just don’t expect me to make it easy on yeh, ‘kay? I’ll be countin’ on yeh...Rina.”

[I feel JUNYA's trust in me strengthening...]  
  
[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona Rank 8. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Hanged Man arcana.]

  
JUNYA: “A’ight, first we gotta take out the trash. C’mon, let’s get rid a’ these prototypes. Disassemble them and wipe the prints off before yeh trash ‘em, ‘kay? Oh, and I ain’t lettin’ yeh leave until it’s all done.”  
FEMC: “Hey, what about what you wanted to say before?”  
[JUNYA blushes.]  
JUNYA: “Huh?...Oh, uh, that. Yeah, uh…’s nothin’ at all. Ain’t nothin’ for yeh to be worried about, princess...”

[I feel like helping JUNYA with his work has honed my PROFICENCY…]


	9. Rank 9: Kaoru is Abducted?!

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA’s at the front desk.]   
JUNYA: “Hey, you’re here, princess. Nice. Anyway, I guess you got my message, huh?”   
FEMC: “I want to work.”   
JUNYA: “Well, i’m gonna give yeh some hard work, like I promised.

[I feel like I can become closer to JUNYA thanks to the Hanged Man Persona HECATONCHEIRES…I feel like my bond with JUNYA will grow stronger soon.]

JUNYA: “Time for yeh to do some work around the shop, Lil’ Miss Gun Enthusiast.”

[Work begins at Untouchable. JUNYA has a custom made gun.]  
JUNYA: “Hey, careful with this one, ok? If anyone’s interested in buyin’ it, lemme know. This thing’s a real antique. I ain’t sellin’ it to anybody other than real gun experts. Oh, and about Tsuda...turns out he got excommunicated from his clan. His boss found out what was goin’ on. Serves him right, huh?”  
FEMC: “Are you sure he’s still alive?”   
JUNYA: “Hmm...I think so. Pretty big relief, assumin’ it’s true. I mean sure, that little bastard pissed me off but I never wished death upon the guy. This whole thing’s batshit-crazy though. I mean, Tsuda was the big role model for upholdin’ the code...I guess this is what he meant by times changin’.”  
[JUNYA gets a phone call. He answers.]  
JUNYA: “Ey, what’s up?...Oh, ‘s you. If ya wanna talk about Tsuda-...Wait. What. W-what the fuck are you doin’...?! Oh, you…!! You absolute motherfucker!! Ey, ey, hold up!!”  
[The caller hangs up. JUNYA growls, angered.]  
JUNYA: “Fuckin’....!! That motherfucker Masa abducted Kaoru…!!”   
FEMC: “Who’s Masa?”   
JUNYA: “The guy from the Hashiba Clan!! The guy you eavesdropped on at the diner!! God that...motherfucker!! I should’ve fuckin’ known!! That bastard was probably waitin’ for his chance to strike! Bastard knew about Tsuda’s failure the whole time too!”   
FEMC: “We need to go now!”   
JUNYA: “Right! You’re absolutely right, missy! We need to head over to Seaside Park! I’ll grab the keys, lock up shop and get goin’ with yeh! C’mon, let’s go!!”

[You and JUNYA rush out, heading to Seaside Park, ending up at the bridge to see KAORU being held at knife-point by MASA.]

JUNYA: “Let. Kaoru. Go.”  
MASA: “Take it easy, Kaneshiro...All I did was give him a friendly ride home from cram school. Ain’t that right, Kaoru-kun?”  
KAORU: “Dad...i’m sorry. H-he said he had some stuff to tell me about you…Then...he...”   
JUNYA: “Kaoru…”   
MASA: “Man, ain’t he such a great kid?”   
FEMC: “What’s your goal here, Masa?”   
MASA: “Oh, and you’re Kaneshiro’s little girlfriend, ain’t ya?”   
JUNYA: “What?! Hold on, she’s not-”   
MASA: “Hey! Kaneshiro, I’m talkin’ to the girl! Shut it!...Wait, I know you, girl...I saw you at the diner, didn’t I?”   
JUNYA: “Hey!! I said let Kaoru go!”   
MASA: “Fuck off, I heard you the first time!”   
JUNYA: “...Tch. So, what are yeh gonna make me do, huh?”   
MASA: “Great question...ya know those modified guns you were makin’ for Tsuda? It’d be real nice if I got my hands on ‘em. There’s a lieutenant spot open since Tsuda up and left but I’ve still gotta prove my worth to get it.”   
JUNYA: “Well, sucks to be fuckin’ you. I already destroyed ‘em all and there’s not a single one left. Eat a bag a’ dicks.”   
MASA: “Oh, you think that’s going to dissuade me, hm? You do know I know everythin’ about Kaoru-kun’s situation, right?”    
JUNYA: “...Don’t. I know what yer gonna do. Don’t you fuckin’ dare.”   
KAORU: “My...situation? Dad, what does he mean?!”   
MASA: “Remember what I told ya in the car, Kaoru? About your dad? What he thinks of you?”   
KAORU: “Oh...r-right. I’m just… a burden, aren’t I? That’s it, isn’t it? Tell me Dad, I can handle the truth!”   
JUNYA: “Kaoru, he’s told yeh nothin’ but bullshit!! I’ve been tryin’ to protect yeh!”   
MASA: “Hey, this family crap’s real touchin’ ‘n all but we’re negotiating here. Why don’t we start with a delivery date? The sooner the better, I’d say.”   
JUNYA: “You motherfucker…!!”   
MASA: “You can curse me all ya want, it won’t change anything. None of this would have happened if you didn’t take the brat in.”   
KAORU: “I-i...I knew it...everything really is my fault…”   
JUNYA: “Kaoru…”   
FEMC: “You need to trust your son.”   
JUNYA: “Rina…”   
MASA: “Ey, what are you chattering about?”   
JUNYA: “...Kaoru. Listen. There’s...somethin’ i’ve been keepin’ secret for a while now and I don’t think you’ll like it. The truth is...your parents didn’t die in a car crash. You were abandoned by your mother when you were a baby and I took you in. And...I was part of the Yakuza back then.”   
KAORU: “What…?”   
MASA: “Hah...hah...Hahahaha! I can’t believe you actually told him, Junya! From what I heard, your mom tried to sell you to us so she could get her hands on easy drug money!”   
KAORU: “N-no...she...sold me?”   
MASA: “Yep! And when Junya refused to buy, she dumped you and ran! And that’s how you got him as a dad. Crazy story, huh? Heh, I’ve been waitin’ soooo long to finally tell the truth! I couldn’t wait to see the look on your dumb face when you found out!! Man, this is hilarious, boo-fuckin’-hoo, how sad...ahahahaha!!”   
KAORU: “Enough. All of that might be true...but it’s in the past now! I’m not a child anymore and I’d never let a stupid secret like that get to me! So what if my mom dumped me?! Or my dad was part of the Yakuza?! We might not be related by blood but we are related by the gecko! So you know what?! I don’t care what you have to say about us! I’m me and Junya Kaneshiro...is my dad!”   
JUNYA: “...Heh…Attaboy, Kaoru. Listen, Masa. We can put an end to this right here, right now. Lower the knife, give Kaoru back and we can start fresh.”   
MASA: “Tch. You still don’t get it, do you? Kaoru-kun’s-”  
INTIMIDATING VOICE: “No, Masa. You’re the one who doesn’t get it.”   
MASA: “Wha…?”  
  
[MASA turns around to see TSUDA, who pulls a gun on him.]   
TSUDA: “You’ve really fucked up this time.”   
JUNYA: “Tsuda…?!”   
MASA: “T-tsuda!! I-i mean, uh...sir…?!”   
TSUDA: “Don’t give me that. You were the little shit who ratted me out to the boss, weren’t you? You’ve never been good at keeping your mouth shut.”   
MASA: “M-me?! I-i would never!!”   
TSUDA: “Yeah, sure. And what are you wavin’ that knife around for, huh?!”   
MASA: “I...I’m sorry…!!”   
TSUDA: “Your kid’s got guts, Kaneshiro. Like father, like son, huh?”   
JUNYA: “Looks like it. So, what now?”   
TSUDA: “Well, I’ll start by makin’ this fuck-up pay his debts. I’ll think about what I’ll do after. All I really know is...well, this is where we part ways, Junya.”   
JUNYA: “...Take care, brother.”   
TSUDA: “Let’s go.”   
[TSUDA and MASA leave.]  
  
JUNYA: “You okay, Kaoru?”   
KAORU: “Y-yeah...I was a little afraid but it’s all better now.”   
JUNYA: “Heh. I’m honestly surprised you stayed calm after all that. Guess you’re maturin’ even quicker than I realised.”   
FEMC: “He’s very strong-willed...he must get that from you.”   
JUNYA: “Hah, well, I wouldn’t be half as confident in sayin’ all the shit he just said. I’ve been so busy makin’ sure he doesn’t end up like me to the point where I’ve forgotten to see what he’s really becomin’. Can’t believe I’m only realisin’ this now.”   
KAORU: “Ehehe…”   
JUNYA: “It’s all thanks to you, Rina. I’m...really happy yeh did that.”   
[I feel a deepened connection with JUNYA...]  
  


[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona: Rank 9. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana.]  
  
KAORU: “Hey, all that excitement made me super hungry...Why don’t we go back to that diner?”   
JUNYA: “Heh, you seriously eat on a whole ‘nother level. You might end up taller than me someday. C’mon, let’s head over.”  
[The three of us enjoyed a peaceful dinner together…]  
  
[That night, as you’re in your room, you received a call from JUNYA…]

JUNYA: “Hey. ‘s me. Sorry if I’m callin’ late, it’s just...well, I have somethin’ I really wanna tell yeh. I...i’ve been wantin’ to tell yeh for a while now and I feel like it’s the right time. Because the truth is...I...uh...I...urgh, it’s hard to say it. But I really wanna tell yeh…”   
  
[I should choose my words carefully...]

FEMC: “You can tell me, Junya.”   
JUNYA: “Ok, well...I...the truth is...I...well, you know how I referred to yeh as pet names and how yeh said it’s because I liked ya? Well...uh...I...i think that’s what happened. I...I really love you. If yeh wanna talk about it with me, i’ll be at Untouchable…G’night.”

[JUNYA hangs up.]


	10. Rank 10: The Kaneshiro Family

[The scene is at the Airsoft Shop Untouchable. JUNYA’s at the front desk.]

JUNYA: “Oh, hey, you’re...here. You got my message, right?”  
FEMC: “I want to work.”  
JUNYA: “Ok...Kaoru wanted to talk to yeh first. I’ll call him over.”  
  
[KAORU enters Untouchable.]  
KAORU: “Thanks again for last time! I learned a lot about myself so I just wanted to show my appreciation.”  
JUNYA: “Well, aren’t you intrudin’ on another private family moment.”  
KAORU: “You’re still droning on about that? I mean, it was a shock but that’s what made you take me in, right? So who cares?”  
JUNYA: “Woah there, kiddo…”  
KAORU: “If you had just told me all of this sooner, you wouldn’t feel so threatened.”  
JUNYA: “Who your parents are and where you come from stays with you for your entire life. Thanks to my loser parents, I got bullied by complete strangers and-”  
KAORU: “My father isn’t a loser though! He’s a brilliant business owner.”  
[JUNYA smiles a bit.]  
FEMC: “Well, it’s up to you now, Junya.”  
JUNYA: “Y-yeah, I know that. So, in the end, I was just fightin’ my own demons...Stuck in my crappy childhood and all the problems i had growin’ up...My view of Kaoru was all rotten and twisted ‘cause of those damn memories.”  
KAORU: “I forgive you.”  
JUNYA: “Heh, well, aren’t you mature.”  
[KAORU looks at you.]  
KAORU: “Hey, why did you help my father out? He told me you gathered info about Tsuda-san for him. You willingly got involved in a Yakuza dispute. Would someone normally take that big of a risk?”  
FEMC: “I couldn’t leave him.”  
KAORU: “Hm...I’d understand if you were a member of the Phantom Thieves. Fighting for the underdogs, like a gentleman thief, y’know? Or...well, a lady thief in your case. People have their own opinions but I think the Phantom Thieves are super cool! I mean, that harassment case involving that teacher?”  
JUNYA: “...Hey, uh, Kaoru. We’ve gotta go, the supermarket’s about to close. You’re in charge of dinner tonight, right?”  
KAORU: “O-oh, crap…!! Right! I’ll get going!”  
JUNYA: “I’ll be right there, I’ve gotta take care of somethin’ first. If I take too long, just pull me out.”  
  
[KAORU leaves. JUNYA looks at you.]  
JUNYA: “Well...I guess it’s my turn to talk to ya. Yeah, so...yeah...the call...I...i meant all that. I really love ya. I didn’t think much of it at first but...you’ve grown on me, Rina. I...think I started fallin’ in love when I first started with the nicknames. I didn’t know what was up with me...but I guess I just accepted it. I guess if we do get together, Kaoru will get a mom out of this whole thing too. I’ll just tell him he doesn’t have to call ya Mom if you don’t want him to.”  
FEMC: “Hmm...but it’s nice. I’ll let him.”  
JUNYA: “Heh. So it’s official then. We're officially a couple.”

[I formed a special relationship with JUNYA...There's no turning back now...]

JUNYA: “So, Tsuda’s heart was changed so easily, huh...like a change of heart like the news has been bangin’ on about. The Phantom Thieves have...been usin’ my guns, haven’t they? In that case, i’ll work extra hard on that special menu. I don’t like to owe anybody nothin’ so I’ll do my best for yeh.”

[I feel a strong bond with JUNYA...]

_"I am thou. Thou art I. Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath. Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart. Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Hanged Man, granting thee infinite power."_

[RANK UP!! Hanged Persona: Rank 10: Ace Customisation. Allows you to customize special grade guns. You can now fuse Attis, the most powerful Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana.]

JUNYA: “But what the hell are ya gonna do with a model gun? Yeh need a real gun in a shootout, Rina-chan. And the knives are just replicas. They’re even worse than a butter knife. Heh...you’re a weird girl. But I love ya, anyway. Let’s get to closin’ up shop, honey. Before we go…”  
  
[JUNYA approaches you, giving you a kiss. He smiles.]

JUNYA: “...Ehehe. That pink shade on your face looks beautiful.”

[I feel like helping JUNYA with his work has honed my PROFICENCY…]


	11. Valentine's Date: A (Former) Yakuza in Love

[You are at Cafe LeBlanc. SOJIRO puts away a cup.]  
SOJIRO: "Oh, right, today's Valentine's Day...No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls here."  
[SOJIRO looks at you, folding his arms.]  
SOJIRO: "Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you have been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young, hoo boy..."  
[The bell to the cafe rings. SOJIRO looks over to see who it is. JUNYA comes into the cafe, closing the door behind him.]  
JUNYA: "Yeah, uh...hey."  
[You approach JUNYA.]  
SOJIRO: "Oh...what...interesting taste you have in men. Yeah, I'll just...leave the store to you. Enjoy yourselves."  
[SOJIRO leaves. You and JUNYA sit down, enjoying cups of coffee.]  
JUNYA: "Heh...I bet your old man didn't expect your date to be a former Yakuza man, eh?...Thanks for uh, invitin' me over here by the way."  
FEMC: "Make yourself at home."  
JUNYA: "Gladly!...Oh, uh, yeah, I want yeh to have this."  
[JUNYA gets a purple box and places it on the counter.]  
JUNYA: "Get used to it 'cause I don't usually make stuff like this...mainly because I tried to do this for the first time. Don't get the wrong idea, I would have totally gotten yeh a box of pre-made chocolate but it's just more special when it's made by hand, y'know?"  
[JUNYA folds his arms.]  
JUNYA: "So, uh...y-yeah, enjoy it..."  
FEMC: "Gladly. Anything from you is perfect."  
JUNYA: "Hah! C-come on, you're gonna make me blush here! We can save all the adorable stuff for later, Just take the chocolate, 'kay?"

[ITEM GET!! Junya's Chocolate x1]

JUNYA: "Heh...y-y'know, I'm kinda...happy we're together. You're not like any girl I've ever met before. You have this...charmin' aura around ya...the kind whenever ya see a puppy dog being a happy puppy dog? Like that. Heh, it's like you have an effect on me. To the point where I'll drop everything for you."  
FEMC: "You mean a lot to me too, Junya."  
JUNYA: "I'm happy to hear that from ya. I've gotta admit, my Yakuza days were...dreary. There was a point in my life where crime was my thing, my bread and butter...and now it's all gone. I don't gotta do any of that business any more. No more Yakuza, No more Iwai yellin' and breathin' down my neck, no Masa, no Tsuda...Just me, my son...and you."  
FEMC: "I'm happy your life is better."  
JUNYA: "Heh, thanks, darlin'...hey, uh...mind if I sit next to ya?"  
[You nod. JUNYA moves to sit next to you.]  
JUNYA: "So, uh...heh, I'm not very good with this whole romance thing actually. I guess I've never truly fallen in love with someone...but you're gonna be leavin' next month and that sucks...I'm gonna miss ya so much, y'know..."  
FEMC: "Don't worry. Nothing will change about us."  
JUNYA: "Yeah, you're right about that. There's a lot I'm worryin' about when it comes to us but knowing that, well...it's like my worries are all goin' away. I guess livin' in different places won't be a big deal after all. And since ya don't mind about Kaoru callin' ya mom, I guess that means Kaoru won't mind seein' his new mother in another place."  
[JUNYA kisses you on the lips. He rests his head on your shoulder.]  
JUNYA: "...I really care about ya. I guess now I know how it really feels to fall for someone ya love..."  
[I spent a romantic evening with JUNYA...]


End file.
